beyblade rangers A gap in space, to another world!
by Empress Lunastra
Summary: Ginga, Tsubasa and kyoya end up in the pokemon world after one starange accident. There they meet a pokemon ranger called Ben who requsets them to become pokemon rangers. There they meet new friends as the try to get back home
1. Chapter 1 pokemon ranger Ben

beyblade rangers : A gap in space, to another world!

a beyblade metal fight / Pokemon rangers guardian signs crossover

main characters Ginga/Ben adventure/mystery

Chapter 1: Pokemon ranger Ben

it was summer vacation and \Ginga and co where on camping trip after one drawing straws Ginga, Tsubasa and Kyoya where picked to get fire wood. Kyoya was moaning about the fact that they were picked for the job to his dismay he walked in to a tree. Ginga and Tsubasa laughter at the accident in slight anger Kyoya shouted at Ginga and Tsubasa.

"It's not funny!" Kyoya shouted as he was standing up again

"We know it's not but..."Tsubasa commented

"But what!" Kyoya moaned at Tsubasa

"Kyoya you would not usally do some the that hilarious!" ginga continued on lauthing at the accidet annoyed Kyoya

"But still it's not FUNNY!" Kyoya shouting at ginga when to there surrprise they noticed that there was hole in a hill nerby was not normal when Tsubasa , Ginga and Kyoya when Ginga place his hand on a small rock a hole opened up and transported Ginga, Kyoya and Tsubasa to different world

later on ...

"Wake up!" an young boy shouted at the trio

"Where are we?" the trio asked the young boy

"your in the unova region!" said the young boy "My names Ben and yours are?" Ben asked the three who had Just got out of the tree they where stuck in Ginga walked up the Ben and said "My name's Ginga the one to my left is Kyoya and to my right Tsubasa." "Nice to meet you Ben!" Tsubasa said as he shook hands with Ben "Hi kid" kyoya welcomed Ben "Do you know it dangerous out here lets go to some where safer! " ben said worrily "humm... a ha! thats it capture on!" Ben shouted as the captuer styler spin around a Altaria that was flying by. "What a beyblade!" Ginga shouts in Kyoya's ear at first glance at the capter styler.

"That's was unnecessary Ginga!" Kyoya moans at Ginga

"Whats a beyblade?" asked Ben

"This is a Beyblade." replied Ginga showing Ben galaxy Pegasus to Ben

"Theres noting like that in the unova region" Ben said to the others

"Then what was the thing used to capture the large bird cotton puff thing then?" Kyoya asked

"This thing it's a capture styler and the bird is a pokemon called an Altaria." ben said as they where geting on the Altaria as they where flying back to somewhere safer Ginga asked "What's a pokemon Ben?" while clinging on for dear life.

"You haven't seen a pokemon before! pokemon are everywhere! In the sky, in the sea, inland and in space!" Ben explained

"ok?" Tsubasa thinked to himself

"Do you mind helping me please?" Ben asked Ginga Kyoya and Tsubasa

"what do you need help with Ben?"ginga asked Ben

"Recently more and more pokemon have lost control of themselves and the need for pokemon rangers has increased and there has been no new rangers so can you join the pokemon rangers please?" Ben asked politely

"Of chorse!" Ginga shouted excitedly in Kyoya's ear again.

"I'l help! where do we sigh up?"Kyoya said rubbing his ear

"I shall do what i can!"Tsubasa said

"Then off to the ranger union we go!" ben shouted in kyoya's ear

"When will everyone stop shouting in my ear?" kyoya thinks

end chapter1 


	2. Chapter 2Road to becoming a ranger part1

Chapter 2 Road to becoming a ranger ! part 1 partner Pokemon

The group had just got to the ranger union and Ben had called head to inform Professor Hastings that he finally managed to get new rangers to join there efforts to work out the mystery. They where put on the same training program as another new ranger . Professor Hastings introduced them to her.

"You shall be training with another new ranger her name's Sirius" Professor Hastings said to Ginga, Tsubasa and Kyoya

"Hello" Sirius neverously said to the three bladers

"Nice to meet you Sirius my name's ginga."ginga politely said to her

"You to Ginga."Sirius replied to Ginga

"Hello Sirius my name's Tsubasa."Tsubasa said while shaking her hand

"Hi Sirius Kyoya's my name."Kyoya said after the shock of Ginga's extreme politeness to Sirius

"It's very nice to meet you all"Sirius shouted while standing next to kyoya much to his disappointment.

After there meeting they went to the training center there they met Tobias who was head of the training programs.

"The first lesson you shall be getting your partner pokemon they shall be helping you when you get missions!"Tobias shouted at the new rangers. Then Tobias and Ben brought in ten different Pokemon there was a Rufflet , Ponyta, Shinx , Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Vupix, Eevee , togepi and a riolu. Tsubasa and the Rufflet got along like a fish in the sea together, Kyoya and shinx could not be separated Sirius and ponyta loved working together and none of the other pokemon liked Ginga. After seeing this Tobias and Ben decided to see if a shiny pikachu nicknamed Delta from it first fitness test and broke the machine it was on at the time and the fact it would not let any rangers near it dispite that fact Tobias and Ben tryed it anyway. They let Delta out it holding with Ginga inside with that the only thing on Ginga's mide was. "Please let this work!" The shiny pikachu sent out a thunder shock that narrowly missed Ginga's head. Tsubasa and Kyoya who where watching of outside where extremely worried and wanted to help Ginga but they where not aloud to. then Ginga had an idea he stood up and spreed his arms out wide and said.

"I doesn't matter what you do to me I will not fight back and I won't back down."

The shiny pikachu realizing what Ginga meant walked up to Ginga rubbed his head on his leg and then jumped on to Ginga's head after that Ginga asked Delta the shiny pikachu this

"Delta you want to be my partner Pokemon do you?"he asked the shiny pikachu

"pika-pi!" Delta nodded and softly cried to Ginga

"Then let us be the best partners ever! "Ginga shouted

After Ginga and Delta came out the room Ben commented about Delta

"Your very lucky Ginga, Delta would not let any one near him before."Ben complimented

"You and Delta shall be great partners."Tobias said has he was walking towards the door "Today lesson is over you can spend the rest of the day getting to know your new partners." he finished

After the lesson Ginga , Tsubasa , Kyoya and Sirius where shown their rooms then latter on Ginga,Tsubasa and Kyoya went to Ginga's room to talk about their experiences Today.

"Something's really bothering me."kyoya asked

"what's bothering you Kyoya?"Ginga asked

"what is?" Tsubasa questions

"That nobody has heard of beyblades here it's kinda strange"Kyoya said

"I agree it fell so strange that were the only know beybladers in Unova region. "Ginga replided

"I sure is Ginga"Kyoya said

After a discontented sigh the door opened and a familiar voice said

"Are you sure your the only ones"

"Sirius? Your a beyblader too?"Tsubasa Questioned

"I am " Sirius answered Tsubasa "How did you end up here I ended up here by touching a strange stone."Sirius continued

"That's how we ended up here too! " Ginga shouted while siting next to Kyoya

"Sirius whats the name of your beyblade?"Kyoya asked while rubbing his ear again

"Lustro Arion T125RF" Sirius replied

"Wait one minute how did we all unknowingly end up here by touching a stone!" Kyoya shouted in relasation

"Unless we supposed to do something here ? Im stumped." Sirius said to them "anyway we should be going to sleep we got more training tomorrow and Im going to go to bed now."

"Good night Sirius" the three said in unison

end Chapter2


	3. Sorry

Sorry about updating delays the computer i use for story updating broke but I've done chapter 14-20 for the Rising Shadows, Chapter 3 of Beyblade rangers: a gap in space to another world and Chapter 1 rewrite for The Manakete's Home. Sorry for update slowness. From Starlight-pegasus 


End file.
